Beauty (Comic Series)
Lady Beauty is the wife of Beast and a resident of Fabletown. Biography Sometime prior to meeting her husband, a creature known as a lamia was driven from her home after a man got her in the family way. The man's wife had some friends run Lamia out of town. They followed her to another world, where Lamia met a beautiful woman, who was the original Beauty. Lamia, having so recently been abused for beauty's sake, hated the woman on sight and killed her, because "everything beautiful leads to ruin in the end". Lamia then took the woman's form in order to adopt her peaceful and simple way of life. She kept the form so long that the woman's personality became her. She eventually met Beast, and they fell deeply in love. Her love was enough to weaken his curse, so instead of always being a beastly creature, he would only become a beast when Beauty was upset with him; the more upset she was, the more Beast's curse reasserted itself. When the Adversary’s forces reached their lands, Beauty and Beast joined the flood of refugees. They eventually ended up in the mundane world. Having lost or used most of their fortune in the journey, they were forced to take relatively low-paying jobs. Beauty worked in a bookshop, while her husband maintained the Fabletown buildings.http://www.writeups.org/beast-fables-comics/ Every few decades, Beauty became her old self, Lamia, again. When this happened, Beast would try to catch her in time and lock her away. Sometimes she escaped, and embarked on a killing rampage, targeting rapists and men who abused women (going after innocents is "not her style"). Beast then assumed the identities of famous heroes of detective fiction (such as Auguste Dupin, Sherlock Holmes, Hercule Poirot, Sam Spade and Philip Marlowe) and had to stop her before the mundy authorities could catch her. Bigby Wolf has threatened Beast to deal with the matter permanently - even if it means killing Beast as well. Beauty never remembered the incidents afterward and Beast never told her the truth. Their fortunes improved centuries later when Prince Charming became Mayor. With neither Snow nor Bigby willing to work alongside Charming, he offered their jobs to Beauty and Beast. While initially overwhelmed by the responsibilities of her position, Beauty grew into the role. She gives birth to a daughter following centuries of failure to have children. Her daughter, Bliss, is shown to have magical characteristics that are yet to be explored. Beast is considering making a new home for himself, his wife and their daughter in Flycatcher's kingdom in the Homelands, because Beauty will be safer there, as the "mundy" police keeps getting better and better at investigating and collecting evidence, and will catch Beauty sooner or later. The story's ending suggests that Beauty may be turning into Lamia again sometime in the near future. In the Fairest graphic novel Fairest In All The Lands, Lamia is gone for good: Beauty becomes the victim of a serial killer, and even though Beauty is brought back to life, Lamia is not. Beast is ultimately killed by a feral, controlled resurrected Bigby Wolf. It remains to be seen if he will stay dead. In the final story, it reveals that years later, a grown up Bliss and Beauty have a business where they solve the problems of people (such as murders and kidnappings) using Bliss' beastly abilities. CharacteristicsCategory:Fable |-|Personality= Beauty worked for years at Nod's Books, before Snow White retired from the job of Deputy Mayor and Prince Charming, newly elected Mayor of Fabletown, gave her the job. Beauty is a strong and capable woman, and she is respected amongst the Fables community for doing her job well. She is fair and strict, and despite working closely with Prince Charming she spoke up on his misbehavior and didn't hesitate to put him in his place. Despite squabbles and fights, she loves Beast dearly. It is notable that Beauty realizes, as a result of remarks made by Prince Charming during this seduction attempt, that her actions and words toward her husband are not generally as kind as she herself perceived; she subsequently resolved to be nicer to Beast. As Lamia, Beauty was dark and seductive. During her killing rampage, Lamia chose to hunt rapists and men who abused women (going after innocents was usually "not her style"). |-|Physical Appearence= Beauty is, as her name suggests, very beautiful. Standing at an average height, she has dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. As Lamia, she manifested a number of serpent-like qualities; notably she could take the shape of a large, human-sized snake. |-|Powers= Current *'Immortality:' Like most other Fables, Beauty is an immortal. Along with eternal youth, she is very hard to kill; her level of immortality is seemingly dependent on how well known she is by the Mundies. Former In the Fairest story "Lamia", it was revealed that Beauty was in fact a lamia, a demon originating from Greece. Lamia was since killed by Goldilocks and Beauty seems to no longer have the following abilities. When she assumed her alter ego's persona, Beauty gained several supernatural abilities: *'Immortality:' Like most other Fables, Beauty was (and still is) an immortal. Along with eternal youth, she was very hard to kill; her level of immortality was seemingly dependent on how well known she was by the Mundies. Due to being a legendary Greek monster, Lamia may have already had some degree of immortality. *'Superhuman Strength:' As Lamia, Beauty was strong enough to overpower a large adult male.Fairest 7 *'Claws:' As Lamia, Beauty possessed sharp claws that were strong enough to tear through human flesh.Fairest 7 *'Transformation:' As Lamia, Beauty could fully or partially transform into a large, human-sized snake.Fairest 7 References Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Category:Alive Category:Resurrected